


Best NIGHT Ever

by drhomestuck



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, High School, Prom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drhomestuck/pseuds/drhomestuck





	1. Just Another Redhead

"Hey Cleo!" one of the gossiping, blond cheerleaders pushed me into the wall. I watched her walk off in her short skirt, giggling. Ow! There was something entwined in my mussy, red hair. I pulled it out. It was a pen. On a rope. I followed the rope to a paper on the wall. "Find Your Mystery Date for The Prom!" it stated. I regathered myself, straightened my glasses and signed the name "Cleona Mckennick " in cursive on the paper, followed by a star and an A+.   
Hmmph. I wondered who my mystery date would be. More importantly, I wondered who would pick my date.   
The next day, I looked at the paper and saw a bunch of names connected with diagonal lines. To my surprise, somebody had connected their name to mine! I looked to see who it was, but there was just a squiggly line. I walked to my locker. Somebody had stuck a note onto it. Probably a taunting letter from a cheerleader. But it wasn't!   
"Dear Cleo,  
I will come to your house on prom night at 7:00. Tell me the color your wearing on a note, and put it into locker 387B.   
Love Your Mystery Date,  
N.H.  
N.H.? Who could that be? I wrote down the word green on a sticky note and put it in the right locker. For a while I hung around it to see if anyone came. But, no one did. Oh well.

On the night of prom, i stood in my ivy green dress, my hair in ringlets at my shoulders, and contacts where my glasses used to be. I saw a Limo drive up to my house. It said something on it, but by the time i had adjusted my contacts enough, the limo was in the driveway and out of my field of vision. "Ding, Dong". went the door bell. I walked as fast as i could in my red pumps to the door. Whoever it was was hiding behind a large arrangement of my favorite flowers. "These are for you." he said in an awkwardly cute Irish accent. I gently pulled down the flowers. It was Niall Horan! I took his arm and walked to the window. I knew, this would be the greatest night of my life.


	2. The Ride

I couldn't stop thinking about the uncertainty of it all. Is this just a prank? Maybe one of the cheer leaders has connections and it's just a cruel joke. Without thinking, I pinch his cheek to make sure. I quickly cover my mouth with my hands. I'm sure for a second that my cheeks are as crimson as my hair. He smiles.   
"I know what you're thinking."  
"What?" I'm fine. Everything's fine. Nothing you need to-"  
For one split second, I was oblivious to what would happen next. He leaned in close and without warning, kissed me. For three seconds, he stayed on my lips.  
"That was to shut you up." He said. He kissed me on the cheek. "That was because i think you're really cute."   
"You too, I guess."  
"Cleo?"  
"Yeah?" We were pulling up to the school. He'd have to make it quick.  
"I think I love you."


End file.
